Voldemorts Tochter
by oob
Summary: Also da sowieso jeder was zu meckern hat, will ich das euch jetzt vorm lesen nur sagen und euch nicht mit meiner schrecklichen Geschichte nerven, also kann ich euch nur sagen lasst es einfach oder macht es besser.
1. Der Schulbeginn

Voldemorts Tochter Kapitel 1: Der schul Beginn ,,Meine kleine, ich befehle dir Harry Potter zu töten", sagt Voldemort zu seiner Tochter. ,,Aber Vater, es ist dir all die Jahre missglückt. Also, warum soll es mir dann gelingen?" Voldemort antwortet ihr auf ihrer Frage nicht, sondern geht zum Bücherregal und sucht etwas. ,,Hier meine kleine, lese diese beiden Bücher gut, bis du in einem Monat nach Hogwarts gehst." Sie nimmt ihm die Bücher ab und guckt ihren Vater geschockt an. Sie antwortet im, dass sie diese Bücher genau studieren wird. Doch weis Sie immer noch nicht, ob Sie überhaupt nach Gryffindor kommt und ob Sie an Harry gelangt. ,,Lese einfach die Bücher und alle Unklarheiten sind verschwunden." Auf ihrem Zimmer guckt Sie die Bücher immer noch gebannt an und bemerkt, dass das dünnere von beidem ein Tagebuch ist, das ihr Vater mit Informationen über Harry gefühlt hat. Das sehr dicke Buch ist ein Zauberbuch mit mehr als 99.000.000 Zaubersprüchen und Geschichten. ,,Mist und das soll ich alles lesen und halbwegs auswendig wissen, bis ich in einem Monat gehe. Mein Vater spinnt und eigentlich hat er mir auch nie wirklich erzählt was er gehen diesen Potter hat." Denkt sie sich. Weil Sie, bevor sie diese zwei Bücher liest, erst mehr über diesen Harry Potter wissen möchte, geht Sie wieder zu ihrem Vater runter. ,,Vater, Entschuldigung das ich dich störe, aber..., ich möchte..., ich meine... erzähle mir wer dieser Potter ist." Er schwieg und zeigte auf die zwei Bücher die Sie immer noch in der Hand hält. ,,Vater, ich lese die Bücher, aber... ." eine lange Zeit schwieg Sie und schaut in das grimmige Gesicht ihres Vaters. ,,Vater, du er zählst mir nie etwas über deine Feind oder meiner Mutter. Schon so viele habe ich getötet, doch nie wusste ich einen Grund. Du sagst immer nur ich soll deine Bücher lesen und dann würde ich es wissen, doch ich will keine Bücher mehr lesen. Ich will antworten und Erklärungen von dir." ,,Wie viele hast du schon umgebracht? Es waren nicht viele, vielleicht über 120. Doch was ist das schon, ich habe mehr Umgebracht und nie nach einem Grund dafür gefragt. Es war für mich selbst verständlich. Da hast du es doch schon besser, du lernst und erfährst etwas über deine Gegner, wie ist doch egal. So viel Zeit um dir alles zu erklären habe ich nicht, wieso auch? -Alle Informationen besitzt du, zur Genüge." Sie war mit solch einer Antwort nicht zu Frieden, doch was hatte sie erwartet? Etwa Verständnis? Oder etwa, dass er ihr alles har klein erzählt? Sie konnte es sich denken und geht mit den zwei Büchern unter dem Arm in ihr Zimmer zurück und fängt an sie zu lesen. ,,Mensch, was bin ich bloß? Ein eiskalter Killer, der genauer gesagt mit seinen 17 Jahren schon um genau zu sein 149 Leute umgebracht hat? Tja, aber dieser Fall wird sicherlich bedeutend schwerer als die anderen, aber was will man von seinem 150. auch erwarten. Jedoch werde ich, im Gegenteil zu im vorbereitet sein und ich habe bedeutend mehr Zauber wissen als er, warum nur? Aber eigentlich sollte ich heute ja traurig sein, denn ich habe ja schließlich Geburtstag und ich habe keinen der mit mir feiert, oder geschweige dehnt daran denkt. Mein Vater ganz sicher nicht, der gibt mir lieber Lesestoff oder denkt an seine Eroberungszüge. Und meine Mutter? Habe ich überhaupt eine? Tja, eigentlich auch egal, ich komme ja schließlich auch alleine klar, ohne Mutter und ohne Vater." Denn man muss wissen, dass sie schon seit sie 5 ist alleine ist und wohnt. Denn ihr sogenannter Vater, Gott weis ob er überhaupt ihr Vater ist, hat sie verlassen und kommt nur um ihr Aufträge zu geben und ihr dafür den Lebensnotwendigen Lohn zu zahlen. Der Tag ist gekommen, an dem Sie mit dem Zug vom Gleis 9¾ nach Hogwarts fährt. ,, Tach, Vater, ich habe die Bücher genausten´ s studiert. Willst du mir noch etwas sagen?" Voldemort schweigt und gibt ihr die erforderlichen Bücher und etwas Geld. Ohne sich zu bedanken oder verabschieden geht Sie davon. Am Bahnhof angekommen, hält sie nach anderen Hexen oder Zauberern aus, um zu erfahren durch welchen Pfeiler Sie muss. Nach einer ganzen Zeit des Wartens sieht Sie endlich eine Familie, mit viel Gepäck und zwei Eulen. ,,Entschuldigen Sie, aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht sagen durch welchem Pfeiler ich durch gehen muss? Sie müssen wissen, dass ich das erste mal nach Hogwarts fahre." Ein Junge mit roten Haaren, genau in ihrem alter antwortet ihr und sagt: ,,Klar, durch den vor letzen Pfeiler." Sie bedankt sich und geht geradewegs auf den vor letzten Pfeiler zu. Sie geht hindurch und ist beim Hogwarts- express angelangt. Dann verstaut Sie ihre Koffer und steigt ganz hinten in den Zug ein, um in einem möglichst leeren Wagon zu gelangen. ,,Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzen? Die anderen Wagons sind alle mehr als vollgestopft." Fragt der rot Haarige Junge. ,, Klar, als dank wegen vorhin gerne, setz dich." Der Junge setzt sich zu ihr und beide fangen ein entlos langes Gespräch, über alles mögliche an. Sie reden und reden, bis plötzlich ein Mädchen in den Wagon tritt und sagt: ,,Da bist du ja Ron. Ich habe dich schon gesucht, denn meinst du ich möchte hier alleine rum sitzen? Denn ..., wer bist du denn? -Ach egal, du weist doch das er erst später kommt. Meinst du etwa ich sitze hier dann den ganzen Weg alleine rum?" Ron zuckte nur und setzte das Gespräch mit dem Mädchen fort. Hermine ist etwas sauer, aber gesellt sich den beiden trotzdem bei. Nun waren es drei, die sich den ganzen weg lang unterhalten. ... ,,Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich bin Hermine Granger und das ist Ron Weasly." Sie zögerte ein bisschen und sagte dann: ,,Meinen Namen wollt ihr wissen, aber ich weis nicht ob ich ihn euch sagen soll. Gut ich weis eure, aber ich habe sehr schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, mir welchen die meinen Namen kannten. Aber ihr seit nett und spätestens in Hogwarts würdet ihr ja so und so meinen Namen erfahren, also ich heiße..., was ist das?" ,,Ach das ist unser Freund Harry und er konnte von zu Hause nicht so schnell weg, also kommt er mit seinem Besen zum Zug. Tag, Harry. Guten Flug gehabt?" Nun begrüßten sich die drei erst mal und unterhielten sich anschließend. ,,Das ist also Harry, Harry Potter. Schade das du das du bald Tod bist. Du bist nett und siehst gut aus. Doch ich habe meine Befehle." Denkt Sie sich. Nun unterhält auch sie sich wieder mit den jetzt drei Personen im Wagon. Ron und Hermine haben die Frage nach den Namen schnell wieder vergessen. Denn was ist auch ein Name, gegen eine hoffentlich neue Freundin. So sieht es zu mindestens Hermine, denn wenn Sie auch nach Gryffindor kommt, hat sie in ihrer Gruppe eine neue Freundin. Mit der sie sich dann vielleicht genau so gut versteht, wie Ron und Harry. Schon bald fährt der Hogwarts- express im Bahnhof der Schule ein. Alle Schüler steigen aus ihren Wagons aus und holen ihr Gepäck. ,,Hallo, Hagrid" schreit Harry Hagrid zu, als er gerade mit den Erstklässlern gehen wollte. Hagrid guckte in sein Harrys Richtung und winkt, mit einem freundlichen lachen, Harry zu. Die drei Freunde, Harry, Ron und Hermine winken zurück und erzählten ihrer neuen ,,Freundin" von Hagrid. Danach gehen die vier zu den Kutschen und fahren zum Schloss. Harry, Ron und Hermine gehen, als sie am Schloss angekommen sind in die Große Halle. Sie durfte noch nicht mit in die Große Halle kommen, denn sie muss genau wie die Erstklässler und die anderen neuen Schüler draußen vor der Tür warten und dann gleich von dem sprechenden Hut in ein Haus eingeteilt werden. Langsam öffnet Professor McGonagall die große Tür zu Großen Halle. Alle neuen Schüler waren gespannt was nun geschehen wird und treten langsam ein. Sie gehen alle bis ganz nach vorne und hörten der Ansprache von Dumbledore zu. ,,Ich grüße alle anwesenden, also die Lehrerschaft und die alten und neuen Schüler von Hogwarts. An alle die mich noch nicht kennen ich bin der Schulleiter Dumbledore. Dort aus dem Hocker liegt der sprechende Hut, der euch, wenn Professor McGonagall euch aufruft aufgesetzt wird. Dieser Hut sagt allen anwesenden in welches Haus der vier ihr kommt." Nachdem er fertig war begann der Hut an zu singen. Als er damit fertig war, ruft Professor McGonagall die Schüler auf, als erstes die Erstklässler. Als alle Erstklässler verteilt wurden, kamen die neuen Schüler aller alterst Gruppen an der Reihe. In Harrys Jahrgang kommen drei neue Mädchen, von der eine ihre neue ,,Freundin" ist. ,,Angelina Riddle bitte nach vorne kommen." Sie geht nach vorne und setzt sich auf den Hocker, danach wird ihr der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt. ,,Na ja, ich glaube bei dir fällt mir die Endscheidung leicht, aber ich fühle großen Hass in dir und sehr viel Mut. Außerdem lese ich deine Gedanken, dass du unbedingt nach Gryffindor möchtest und das macht die Entscheidung schwerer, du bist keine echte Gryffindor eher Slytherin. Wäre gute Entscheidung, doch ich habe Hoffnung in dir, Mut soll bleiben, doch der Hass und der Spaß am töten, ich weis nicht. Doch wird er immer bestehen bleiben und größer werden, doch du kannst es dann auch hoffentlich noch kontrollieren. Ich gewähre deinen Wunsch, zwar nicht gerne, aber Slytherin könnte einen noch schlimmeren Einfluss haben. Obwohl du dein einziger schlechter Einfluss bist der immer bestehen bleibt, also könntest du auch nach Slytherin, aber vielleicht gehst du dann auf Voldemorts Seite?" ,,Keine Angst sprechender Hut, ich habe meinen eigenen Kopf und außerdem bin ich schon ein Staatsfeind und irgendwie auf Voldemorts Seite. Denn schließlich ist er mein Vater." ,,Schlimm, schlimm, sei gewarnt, lass die Schüler in ruh und töte nie. Das wäre schlecht für dich und deine Feinde." ,,Schade, schade, dummer Hut ich mordete schon 149 mal. Schade, schade dummer Hut. Entscheide dich endlich und denkt an deine Schweigepflicht." Danach herrschte langes schweigen und die Schüler und Lehrer wussten nicht warum der Hut nichts sagt und warum Angelina so Hinterlistig Grinst. ,,Sehr geehrter Dumbledore ich bitte sie diese Schülerin nicht auf zu nehmen, jedoch darf ich den Grund dafür nicht preisgeben. Denn sie wissen meine Schweigepflicht. Vertrauen sie mir oder ... ihr seit verloren." Dumbledore weis nicht wovon der Hut da redet, doch ohne Beweise darf er keinen Schüler wegschicken. ,,Es tut mir leid Hut, aber du kennst unsere Gesetze, ohne Beweise darf ich keinen Schüler von der Schule schicken." ,,Einen Beweis habe ich ihren Nachnamen, wenn der ihnen nicht reicht, treffen sie die Entscheidung der Hauswahl. Dieses mal versage ich ihnen meine Hilfe." Dumbledore schüttelt den Kopf und findet immer noch keinen Beweis und er schickt Sie nach Gryffindor. Darauf hin Jubeln und Klatschen die Gryffindors wie Besessen. ,,Ach, also heißt du Angelina. Guten Tag Angelina." Sagen die drei Freunde gleichzeitig. Darauf hin nickt sie etwas besorgt und Sie guckt sich am Tisch um. ,,Angelina, was war, warum hat der Hut etwas gegen dich und warum denkt er Riddle wäre ein beweis?" Fragt Harry Angelina etwas neugierig. Sie schwieg und guckte den ganzen Abend lang auf den Boden. Die Freunde bemerkten dies und fragten sie dann auch nicht mehr, sondern zeigten ihr, ihr Zimmer und nahmen sich vor ihr morgen das Schloss zu zeigen. Angelina merkte, dass sie Rücksicht auf sie nehmen, doch irgendwie passte ihr das nicht. Denn Sie ist ein sehr stolzer Mensch. Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen legte Sie sich direkt hin, um nicht noch mit irgend jemanden reden zu müssen. Doch sie schläft nicht, sondern wartet bis alle schlafen gegangen sind und schlafen. Danach verfasste sie diesen Brief: Hey Vater, wie du meintest habe ich es echt geschafft nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Doch war dies nicht die Entscheidung des Hutes, denn ich manipulieren sollte. Das braucht und habe ich nicht. Er kannte meine Gedanken. Außerdem hat er durch mich erfahren, wie Herkunft aussieht. Klar, dass er mich loswerden wollte. Doch er muss sich an seine schweige Pflicht halten und konnte dadurch Dumbledore keinen Beweis liefern, damit ich nicht auf diese Schule darf. Der Hut versagte Dumbledore dann die Entscheidung und der dumme unwissender schickte mich nach Gryffindor, in Harrys nähe. Dummer, dummer Dumbledore. Zu meiner Überraschung habe ich Harry und seine Freund schon im Zug kennen gelernt und ich habe mich bei ihnen eingeklinkt. Nun denken sie, dass ich ihre neue ,,Freundin" wäre, zu ihrem Pech. Denn lange werden sie nicht davon begeistert sein. Das wird mein 150 Mord, cool nee. Mit hoffentlich viel Pech und Hass, sendet dies dir deine (leider) Tochter Angelina Riddle PS: Ersticke, mit den schlechtesten Grüßen, von mir. Diesen Brief schickt sie sofort mit der Eule Alla, die ihrer Mutter gehört hat, die sie nicht kennt. Alla ist begeistert, endlich mal wieder eine Brief zustellen zu dürfen. 


	2. Zu gut für den Unterricht

Kapitel 2: Zu gut für den Unterricht Am nächsten Tag möchte Hermine Angelina wecken, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung ist sie nicht mehr in ihren Bett. Darüber ist sie etwas schockiert, weil Hermine eigentlich die ist die immer am Frühsten aufsteht und alle Mädels wecken muss. Das tut sie danach auch, sie weckt alle anderen Mädchen zum Frühstück und geht in die Große Halle, wo schon Harry und Ron auf sie warten. ,,Guten Morgen Hermine, wo ist Angelina?" Begrüßt Harry sie. Hermine macht als antwort nur ein Schultern zucken und schaufelt sich den Teller voll. Wovon Harry und Ron sehr erschrocken sind, denn eigentlich regt Hermine sich immer über Ron auf das er soviel isst und sich auf den Teller schaufelt. Später erfahren die drei von Fred, dass Angelina schon zu beginn des Tages gefrühstückt hat, als er mit George streich für die Slytherins aufgebaut haben. Darüber wunderten sie sich zwar etwas, das ein Mensch außer Fred und George Weasly so Früh an Morgen aufstehen kann und gehen zu Snapes Unterricht. ,,Guten Morgen Angelina." Sagten alle drei gleichzeitig. Sie erwiderte die Begrüßung und sagt sie sollen leise sein, weil gerade der Unterricht angefangen hat und sie vielleicht, aber wirklich auch nur vielleicht etwas lernen könnte. Aber eine Fragte zuvor müsste sie den dreien noch stellen: ,,Wer ist diese Schleimbacke da vorne bei Professor Snape. Ist ja abartig, seht ihr den Schleim und die Sabber, der bei dem runter läuft." Harry antwortet ihr, dass der Junge Draco Malfoy heißt und der widerlichste Junge der Schule ist und außerdem noch aus Slytherin kommt. Dabei denkt sie sich: ,,Wenn die wüssten, dass ich eigentlich auch eine Slytherin bin, würden die einen Anfall bekommen. Aber dieser Draco ist mir ehrlich gesagt total zu wider." Der Unterricht beginnt und wie schon für alle gewohnt, außer Angelina, mit Fragen aus den Lehrbuch an, dass sie sich für dieses Jahr besorgen sollten. Natürlich muss, wie jedes Jahr als erstes Harry dran glauben und wie jedes mal weis er auch dieses mal die antworten nicht. Aber Hermine und diese musste es, natürlich wie immer zeigen und aufzeigen und Snape sagen, ich weis es. Doch weil Snape diese Vorlaute Goren nicht mag nimmt er sie wie immer nicht dran. Jedoch hat Snape nicht an Angelina gedacht, die genau wie Ron neben Harry sitzt, denn auch sie weis jede Antwort, aber nicht weil sie das, wie sie sagen würde, dämliche Buch mal gelesen hätte. Denn ehrlich gesagt, hat sie sich das Buch noch nicht einmal angeguckt. Denn sie findet diese Lehrbucher, die in diesem Jahrgang existieren unter ihrer Würde. Angelina sagt nämlich Harry die ganze Zeit die richtigen Antworten vor. Hermine ist etwas sauer auf Angelina, weil sie es überhaupt nicht mag, wenn jemand einen anderen vorsagt, aber sie ist auch froh, dass Harry dieses mal bei Snape einen guten Eindruck macht. Snape ist über Harry zu tiefst erstaunt und außerdem sehr sauer, weil er den berühmten Harry nicht vor dem gesamten Kurs lächerlich machen konnte. Also müsste er einen weiten miserablen Schüler aussuchen, um in zu blamieren und in fürs Haus der Gryffindors Punkte abzuziehen. Aber natürlich nimmt er nur einen Schüler aus Gryffindor und keinen aus seinem Haus, außer vielleicht Draco, um zu zeigen wie gut sein Haus ist. Snape denkt sich, weil alle neuen Schüler miserabel sind nimmt er eine von den drei neuen, entweder Sissi, Grete oder Angelina, doch zu seinen Pech wählt er Angelina. Nun stellt er Angelina eine Aufgabe, nach der anderen, doch zu seinen entsetzen muss er feststellen, dass Angelina alles weis. Aber nicht nur er war entsetzt, sondern auch alle Slytherins und ganz besonders Draco, weil er ehrlich gesagt knapp ein drittel davon gewusst hätte. Snape musste sich also nun dazu durch ringen ihr Punkte zu geben, für hervorragende Leistungen. Weil sie seinen Schmerz darüber sah, machte sie im ein Angebot, das Lautet: ,,Ich stelle ihrem besten Schüler und unserer 10 Fragen, die sich auf unser Fach beziehen und wer die meisten richtig beantwortet hat gewonnen. Wenn wir dann gewinnen, bekommen wir die Punkte die mir zu stehen, aber wenn ihr Schüler gewinnt, bekommt er meine Punkte Doppelt für sein Haus zugeschrieben." Angelina machte dieses Angebot nicht, um Snape zu helfen, damit er Punkte bekommt, sondern um in zu Quälen, weil sein Haus dadurch schlecht gemacht wird und sie weis, dass Snape diesen Schleimer als sogenannten Kandidaten einsetzt. Snape nahm das Angebot an, weil er sich sehr sicher ist, zu Gewinnen und natürlich schickt er Draco ins Rennen. Gryffindor nahm Hermine, leider, wie sich Angelina denkt, denn ganz sicher weis auch sie die Antworten auf die Fragen nicht. Aber vielleicht kann sie, sie ja Schlussfolgern. Angelina begann, mit ihren Besten Wissen und wie schon vermutet wussten beide die Antworten nie, doch Hermine konnte wirklich ein paar Schlussfolgern und zwar sechs und damit muss Snape Gryffindor die Punkte zuschreiben. Alle sogar die Slytherins waren von Angelinas Wissen sehr begeistert, außer natürlich Draco, weil sie ihn lächerlich gemacht hat und Hermine, weil sie nicht alle Fragen wusste und einen Rivalin gefunden hat, die schlauer ist als sie. Doch als sie Draco sieht sind alle Gedanken verschwunden und ist froh gewonnen zu haben. Nach dieser Stunde hatten die Gryffindors bei Professor McGonagall Unterricht, wo alle Gryffindors ihr von Angelinas und Hermines Heldentat erzählten. Sie freute sich zwar Punkte bekommen zu haben, doch sie findet es nicht gut, dass Snape und Draco so bloß gestellt worden sind. Nach diesem Gespräch beginnt der Unterricht. Dieser verläuft nicht so lustig ab, wie der vorige, aber es wird auch keiner bloß gestellt. Dafür aber lernen sie etwas. ,,Angelina Riddle, warum liest du den Text auf Seite 6 nicht, genau wie die anderen?" Fragt Professor McGonagall Angelina. ,,Wieso soll die diesen Text lesen, ich weis doch schon alles über dieses Thema und außerdem steht in diesen Text nur unnötiges Zeug, was der Autor erfunden hat." In dem Zweiten Punkt musste sie ihr zu stimmen, doch das sie schon alles über das Thema weis, glaubt sie ihr nicht und stellt ihr Fragen über das Thema. Doch zu ihren erstaunen kann Angelina alle Antworten sehr ausführlich und richtig beantworten. ,,Angelina, woher kennst du das alles?" Fragte Professor McGonagall erstaunt und darauf antwortet sie: ,, Ich habe viel, sehr viel gelesen. Dadurch habe ich viel gelernt. Doch ich kann nicht nur Zaubern, Tränke brauen sondern eigentlich alles. Ich habe viel allgemein Wissen, über alles, sogar von den Muggeln. Denn ich habe zwei Jahre bei ihnen Gewohnt. " ,,Dumbledore, dieses Mädchen... Angelina, sie ist nicht normal. Sie kann allen Lehrstoff, besser als ich selber und Snape hat sie, dass müssen sie sich mal vorstellen, erstaunt und bald zum entgültigen Wahnsinn getrieben. Sie ist eine unnormale. Der Hut muss ihre Eigenart gespürt haben, er hatte Angst sie aufzunehmen, vielleicht deshalb. Dumbledore, sie kann uns über den Kopf wachsen. Außerdem der Hut wollte einen Beweis liefern, um die Aufnahme zu verhindern und zwar ihren Nachnamen Riddle. Was soll Riddle bedeuten? Ich will es wissen, wenn ich sie weiter Unterrichten soll." Dumbledore schweigt und schaut in die eisige Kälte, die draußen herrscht. ,,Professor, ich wollte sie vorher nicht beunruhigen, deshalb habe ich es ihnen nicht erzählt. Es war vor einigen Jahren, da war ich noch ein Lehrer an dieser Schule und der sprechende Hut hat genau wie dieses Jahr, seine Hilfe verweigert. Er weigerte sich bei einem Jungen namens T. V. Riddle und obwohl der Hut soviel vorher Prophezeit hat, hat der vorherige Schulleiter diesen Schüler aufgenommen. Er hat Riddle nach Slytherin geschickt, was meiner Meinung nach ein fehler war, dass glaubte ich schon früher und vielleicht hatte ich recht gehabt. Doch das nützt heute nicht mehr viel. Auf jeden Fall habe ich ihn immer im Auge behalten. Eigentlich war er gar kein so schlechter Mensch, er war gut in allem. Doch er ärgerte gerne andere, er wurde immer von mir dafür bestraft und wusste und weis immer noch, dass ich für ihn sehr gefährlich bin und werden konnte. Er hatte schon früher angst vor mir und hat es heute noch. Riddle war sogar dafür verantwortlich, dass ein Schüler der Gryffindors von der Schule fliegt, es war Hagrid. Ich wusste immer das er es war, doch leider konnte ich es nie beweisen. Auf jeden Fall dieser Riddle ist Voldemort." Professor McGonagall bekommt bei diesen Namen bald einen Herzinfarkt und fragt: ,,Was, aber Dumbledore, warum darf sie dann auf diese Schule, vielleicht ist sie ja... . Kaum auszudenken, was sie anstellen könnte und Harry Potter ist wäre in Gefahr, wenn sie Voldemorts Tochter ist." ,,Das ist sie nicht, ganz sicher nicht, ich weis, dass sie gefährlich ist, doch Voldemorts Tochter ist sie nicht, ganz sicher nicht, hoffe ich zu mindestens. Aber man soll keinen, wegen eines Namen Bildung verweigern, auch wenn sie nichts mehr lernen kann. Doch ich weis, dass sie keine richtige Eltern hat, sie lebte seit, weis nicht genau, alleine und deshalb kann Voldemort, auch wenn er ihr Vater ist keinen Einfluss auf sie haben. Deshalb habe ich sie auch aufgenommen. Ich will, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft, ob sie gut oder böse sein will. Hätte ich sie nicht aufgenommen, wäre sich sicher direkt böse geworden, weil man vorurteile besitzt und ihr den eintritt verweigert hätte." McGonagall ging nach diesem Gespräch, zwar mit einen mulmigen Gefühl, weil sie wahrscheinlich Voldemorts Tochter Unterrichten muss, aus dem Büro, von Dumbledore raus. ,,Dumbledore" ,sagt der sprechende Hut, ,,wenn es jetzt so wieso wissen, kann ich ihnen das Gespräch mit Angelina Riddle auch erzählen. Sie ist wirklich Voldemorts Tochter und wird nie in ihren Leben je gut. Doch hat sie ihren eigenen Kopf und kann über Leben und Tod entscheiden. Außerdem hat sie schon entschieden, sie ist für Tod und hat schon 149 Hexen und Zauberer ermordet. Alles Voldemorts Feinde und sie hat spaß am Morden, deshalb sollten sich alle hier vorsehen. Doch finde ich ihre Entscheidung sie aufzunehmen richtig von ihnen, doch ich wollte dafür nicht schuld sein und habe auf ihren weisen Rat gehofft. Doch vorher, bei ihren Vater, habe ich den Schulleiter nicht verstanden, denn ich habe ihm alles Prophezeit und er hat auf meinen Rat in wegzuschicken nicht gehört und alles was ich gesagt habe ist geschehen, dummer, dummer Schulleiter." Dumbledore nickte nur und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. ,,Hey, Angelina, du bist gut. Du hast Snape und Professor McGonagall total beeindruckt und Angst gemacht. Doch am besten ist es, dass Snape endlich seinen Meister gefunden hat." Sagt Ron richtig begeistert, sie nickte nur auf diese Aussage und geht mit Harry in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Später gesellten sich auch Ron und Hermine zu ihnen. Denn Hermine hat Ron überredet mit ihr noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachzuschlagen. ,,Na, gefunden was ihr gesucht habt?" Ron antwortete, dass Hermine die herausgesuchten Infos wohl noch nicht treffend findet und das er nach dem nächsten Unterricht noch mal mit ihr suchen muss. Doch dieses mal solle er mit kommen. Nach dem Mittagessen gehen die vier zum Flugunterricht, wo sie schon von den restlichen Gryffindors und Slytherins erwartet wurden. ,,Guten Tag Schüler, wie schon vor den Ferien versprochen, machen wir heute ein Quidditch- Turnier. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch deshalb pro Haus in je zwei Teams aufteilt, die je drei Auswechselspieler besitzt. Nun teilt erst mal die Teams auf." Natürlich sind die vier Freunde in dem selben Team und Harry ist der Sucher, Hermine, Ron und Angelina die Jäger. ,,Gut, wir haben nun vier Teams, je zwei spielen gegeneinander und der Gewinner gegen den Gewinner des anderen Teams. Der Verlierer gegen den Verlierer. Es gelten die normalen Regeln, nur es darf keiner verletzt werden, sonst brechen wir das Thema Quidditch sofort ab. Ich möchte, dass die Schüler die gerade nicht Spielen sich Notizen zum Spiel machen, diese werde ich einsammeln und sie werden nächstes mal als Aufsatz vorgetragen. Nun wird gespielt! Team G1 gegen Team G2 und danach Team S1 gegen Team S2." Das Spiel der Gryffindors beginnt und Harrys Team, Team G2, geht sofort in Führung, durch Angelina. Doch es wird sofort wieder ausgeglichen. So ging es weiter, bis Harry den Schnatz gefangen hat und sein Team mit einen Punkt mehr gewinnt. Bei den Slytherins gewann Dracos Team, Team S1. Nun spielt Harrys Team gegen das von Draco. Angelina macht wieder direkt zu beginn einige Punkte und im verlaufe des Spiels sehen die Slytherins immer schlechter aus. Am ende schnappt Harry bei einen Kopf an Kopf rennen den Schnatz, damit ist Team G2 erster und Team S1 zweiter. Nach diesem spiel wird das Spiel um den dritten und vierten Platz ausgeführt und natürlich gewinnt Gryffindor. ,,Gutes spiel Harry." ,,Danke Angelina, du hast aber auch super gespielt." 


	3. Ein Brief von Voldemort

Kapitel 3: Ein Brief von Voldemort ,,Wisst ihr was Freund. Diese Angelina wäre eine gute Slytherin, findet ihr nicht?" Fragt Draco nach dem verlorenen Spiel. Seine Freunde stimmten ihm zu. Harry, Ron und Hermine gehen schon mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, denn Angelina will die Lehrerin noch etwas fragen und ihnen danach nachkommen. Draco sieht das sie gerade alleine ist und geht auf sie zu. ,,Hey Angelina, was willst du eigentlich von diesen Idioten? Wir Slytherins wären ein bedeutend besserer Umgang für so eine Talentierte Hexe als diese Unterbemittelten Gryffindors." Sie überlegt und antwortet: ,,Ich find meinen Umgang ganz angemessen. Oder glaubst du etwa das du mehr Griebs hast als diese Unterbemittelten. Ich finde nicht und außerdem weißt du doch, dass ich eine Gryffindor bin. Ich hoffe mal das müsstest du mit bekommen haben. Doch wenn du meine Gruppen meinst in der ich im Moment bin, da brauchst du dir keine sorgen um mich zu machen, darum werde ich mich schon kümmern." Nach dieser Ansprache setzt sie ein grinsen auf und geht davon. Draco macht ein überraschtes Gesicht und findet immer mehr, dass sie besser zu den Slytherins passt als zu diesen Gryffindors. Doch das muss er ihr noch klar machen. ,,Na und was hat die Lehrerin gesagt?" Fragen die drei wissbegierig. Darauf antwortet sie nur: ,,Nicht gefragt." Und geht an den dreien vorbei. Die drei können sich nicht erklären, was Angelina hat und machen sich ernsthafte sorgen. Die drei gehen, jedoch ohne nach ihr zu schauen in die Große Halle zum Abendessen, weil Dumbledore jeden gebeten hat pünktlich zu erscheinen, weil er etwas mitteilen wolle. Dort angekommen setzen sich die drei und warten darauf, dass Angelina auch erscheint. Angelina betretet fünf Minuten später, als die drei die Große Halle und setzt sich neben Harry. Dieser guckt sie nur irritiert an. ,,Was ist Harry? - Das mit vorhin tut mir leid, aber Draco ging mir auf den Wecker und hat mich davon abgehalten unsere Lehrerin zu fragen, ob wir ein Referat über Quidditch halten dürfen. Ich hätte doch so gerne mit dir ein Referat gehalten." Harry ist immer noch irritiert, zeigte es aber nicht mehr so, denn er weis gar nicht, dass Angelina mit im ein Referat halten will. Bald tretet Dumbledore in die Große Halle ein und sagt: ,,Zu meinen bedauern ist meine kleine Überraschung noch nicht eingetroffen, deshalb wird sie verschoben. Doch bedanke ich mich für euer auftauchen und Interesse." Jeder war sehr traurig darüber, außer Harry und Angelina. ,,Angelina warum bist du nicht so traurig darüber, dass die Überraschung nicht eingetroffen ist?" Sie lachte nur und antwortet: ,,Das bist du doch auch nicht." Er musste mit lachen und sagt: ,,Ich mag keine Überraschungen, zu mindestens nicht wirklich. Ich habe nie Überraschungen erlebt, also kann ich mich über etwas unbekanntes nicht freuen. Außerdem weis man nie wie diese Überraschung aussieht." ,,Ich mag eigentlich Überraschungen, außer im Beruf, weil sie dort gefährlich sein können. Warum kennst du keine Überraschungen? Und warum ist es dir nicht egal, wie sie aussieht?" Er überlegt und nimmt sie an der Hand und geht mit ihr nach draußen zur Peitschenden Weide. ,,Warum willst du das wissen?" ,,Es interessiert mich einfach." ,,Es ist wegen... . Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Nach diesen Worten rennt er weg, zurück in die Große Halle. ,,Was war denn jetzt los. Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" Denkt sie. Angelina ist gerade nicht in der Stimmung, essen zu gehen und geht deshalb zum See und setzt sich dort hin. Sie betrachtet dort die Sterne und denkt wieder mal nach: ,,Was ist nur mit mir los? Was ist aus dem Mädchen geworden was ich war? Ich bin böse und grausamer geworden, in der Zeit in der ich hier bin. Doch was ist das für ein komisches Gefühl? - Ich bin nicht mehr alleine ich habe Freunde oder besser gesagt einen Freund. Mein Mordopfer. Geht das, ich bin nicht mehr alleine. Es ist ein gutes Gefühl, doch bin ich grausam und will mehr und mehr zerstören und jemanden Ärgern. Ich weis auch schon wenn ich Ärgern will. Diese Schleimbacke Draco. Draco werde weicher, als der Ozean. Werde nett und sehe aus wie die mieseste Ratte der Galaxie. Ich bitte euch Götter verflucht ihn. Lala lu, de le ka wu." Schreit sie in den Himmel und verflucht damit Draco. Der weis gar nicht wie im geschieht. Er wird eine Menschliche Ratte und nett. Wie eklig. Angelinas Feldzug hat begonnen. Hogwarts nimm dich in acht. Snape rennt direkt zu Draco hin, um zu sehen was passiert ist. ,,Draco, was hast du gemacht?" ,,Gar nichts Professor. Ich habe nur gegessen und plötzlich bin ich das hier." Snape denkt nach, was passiert sein kann. Ist vielleicht etwas im essen? -Nein, alle anderen essen es ja auch. Snape sieht sich im Saal um und bemerkt das Angelina fehlt. ,,Potter, wo ist Miss Riddle?" Er antwortet erschreckt: ,,Sie ist draußen Professor." ,,Was macht sie draußen? Potter." ,,Ich war mit ihr draußen, weil es ihr nicht gut geht. Als ich wieder hereingegangen bin lag sie am See Professor, aber ohne Zauberstab Professor." Plötzlich mischt sich Dumbledore ein. ,,Der Junge hat Recht Snape. Sie dürfen sie nicht beschuldigen, nur weil sie gerade nicht anwesend ist. Entzaubern sie in erst al wieder." Snape nickt Dumbledore zu und holt aus seinem Umhang seinen Zauberstab heraus. ,,Dene de du lasse ihn zurückkehren." Doch nichts passiert, Snape wiederholt seine Worte. ,,Dene de du lasse ihn zurückkehren." Wieder passiert nichts. Snape ist geschockt und schließt nun daraus, dass es ein Dunkler Zauber sein muss und probiert einen neuen Spruch. ,,La lu dunkle Seite la lau de du verschwinde ins innere der Hölle la de fu lu hahahahahaha." Doch auch mit diesem Spruch lässt er sich nicht zurück verwandeln. ,,Dumbledore, meine Magie und Zaubersprüche reichen nicht um diesen Zauberspruch zu entkräftigen." Dumbledore zupft sich am Bart und antwortet nach einiger Zeit. ,,Eine Sage besagt, dass Dunkle Zaubersprüche, die nicht von älteren entkräftet werden können nur durch Schüler gebrochen werden. Deshalb soll in der laufenden Woche jeder Schüler hier versuchen ihn zu entzaubern. Der Schüler der dies schafft soll eine Belohnung bekommen. Ich gebe jeden Schüler noch drei Tage um sich etwas zu überlegen. Danach wird jeder Schüler sein Glück mit einem Zauberspruch versuchen." Dumbledore geht nach dieser Rede und schreibt in seinem Büro einen Brief an die Malfoys und ans Zauberministerium. Am Abend unterhalten sich alle noch sehr lange in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. ,,Hey, Angelina du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Draco sieht so Bescheuert aus." ,,Das kann ich mir vorstellen Harry, aber ich weis nicht sollte er nicht einfach so bleiben?" Die beiden lachten und führten ihr Gespräch Fort, bis die Post kommt. Angelina erhält einen Unbekannten Brief und geht sofort in den Schlafsaal. In dem steht: An meinen Schrecken der Galaxie Ich verabscheue deine Brief und bin auf dich richtig stolz. Ich bin richtig Begeistert von deiner Strategie, dich erst mal an ihn heran zu schleich. Doch gewöhne dich ja nicht an den. Denn er ist eine falsche Schlage, im guten sinne und ist für uns schädlich. Wenn du versagt und ihn nicht eliminierst, dass verspreche ich dir wirst du das nicht überleben. Außerdem such dir besseren Umgang, damit du dich weiterbilden kannst, wie z.B. den Sohn von Malfoy. Ich glaube er heißt Drano oder Drico, nein Draco, aber auch egal. Befreunde dich mit ihm und lerne die Bösartigkeit und unterrichte ihn in deiner Kunst. Klar??? -Na logisch Dein schrecken Angelina ist sehr sauer über Voldemorts Worte, denn was soll sie mit einer Ratte und außerdem ist sie schrecklicher als er und nicht umgekehrt. Außerdem kann sie sich ihre Freunde immer noch selber aussuchen. Sie geht direkt ins Bett und legt sich hin, doch sie macht die ganze Zeit keine Auge zu. Sie sieht, wie immer mehr, in den Schlafsaal kommen und sich hinlegen. Als später alle Mädchen eingeschlafen ist steht sie auf, um noch einmal an die frische Luft zu gehen. Angelina geht aus dem Schloss heraus und geht zum See. Dort sitzt sie einige Minuten in ihre Gedanken versunken, als plötzlich jemand etwas sagt. ,,Guten Abend." Angelina dreht sich um und guckt der jungen Frau ins Gesicht. ,,Guten Abend Miss." ,,Mein Name ist Angel Sam." ,,Mein Name ist Angelina Riddle. Heißen sie wirklich Angel Sam?" Die junge Frau lacht und setzt sich neben Angelina. ,,Nicht ganz. Eigentlich heiße ich auch Angelina, doch mein Freund, er ist leider Gestorben, nannte mich immer Angel. Denn mir hat dieser Name nie wirklich gefallen, weil meine Schwester auch Angelina hieß und meine Mutter auch. Ich habe es gehasst genau so zuheißen, wie meine angeberische Schwester." Sie lacht wieder. ,,Angel ist ein schöner Name. Doch ehrlich gesagt sehen sie auch wie ein Engel aus, sind sie einer?" ,,Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" ,,Weil sie mich von meinen schlechten Gedanken abgelenkt haben." Angel lacht wieder. ,,Was hast du den Gedacht? Wenn ich fragen darf." ,,Sie dürfen fragen. Ich werde ihnen sogar eine Antwort darauf geben, weil sie mir irgendwie vertraut sind und irgendwie auch so wie ich." ,,Das ist ja eine Ehre." ,,Nee nicht wirklich, aber nett gemeint. Auf jeden fall, ich habe einen Brief von meine Vater bekommen und bin mit seiner Meinung nicht zufrieden." Angel lacht wieder und denkt eine Weile lang nach. ,,Angelina, du darfst dich nicht von deinem Vater beeinflussen lassen. Du musst selber deinen Weg gehen und deine Entscheidungen treffen, dabei darfst du auch nicht die Meinung deines Vaters wichtig sein, weil diese einen gar nicht verstehen." ,,Sie haben recht, doch warum wissen sie das so genau?" Angel denkt einige Zeit nach, was sie antworten soll und antwortet dann: ,,Ich war früher immer nur alleine. Ich habe zwar Eltern gehabt, doch waren sie nie für mich da. Sie waren immer im Ausland arbeiten und ich war jeden Tag allein. Ich hatte keine Freund, weil diese mich für nicht normal hielten. Um dann richtig selbstständig zu werden, habe ich dann einen, für mich jetzt sehr schlimmen Beruf ergriffen. Diesen habe ich dann auch gemacht und bin immer selbstständiger geworden und so sind mir meine Eltern noch fremder geworden als sie vorher schon waren. Doch trotzdem wollten sie sich in mein Leben einmischen. Dann habe ich Denni kennen gelernt und dieser hat mich dann total verändert und mich zu diesem Menschen, der ich heute bin gemacht. Nun du?" ,,Ich habe einen grausamen Vater, der noch schlimmer ist als ich. Doch eigentlich weis ich gar nicht, ob er überhaupt mein Vater ist, denn wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Außerdem kann es mir keiner Beweisen." ,,Und was ist mit deiner Mutter?" ,,Ich habe keine Mutter. Zu mindestens weis ich nichts von ihr. Mein Vater hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie mich weggegeben hat." ,,Das ist schlimm. Ich finde das total grauenhaft, sein Kind einfach abzuschieben. Doch habe ich das auch schon erlebt. Meine ältere, bedeutend ältere Schwester hatte ein Kind, des sie an... auf jeden fall hat sie es einfach an ihn abgegeben, weil sie kein Kind haben wollte. Ich habe das erst später erfahren und habe versucht ihr Tochter zufinden, doch leider konnte ich sie nirgends auffinde. Doch jetzt sollest du erst mal schlafen gehen, es ist schon spät und wenn du möchtest und ich dich nicht zu viel genervt habe, morgen weiter reden." Angel Sam lächelte wieder und stäkt Angelina damit an. ,,Gute Nacht Angel." Angelina geht nun zum Schloss zurück. Als sie beim Schloss angekommen ist dreht sie sich noch einmal um und guckt Angel Sam an, die sich kein bisschen gerührt hat. Sie sitzt immer noch an der selben Stelle und guckt in die Sterne. Angelina öffnet die Große Tür und tritt in die Eingangs Halle ein. Von dort aus geht sie die Treppen hoch, bis sie zum Bild der Fetten Dame angekommen ist. Sie sagt das Passwort und geht in den Schlafsaal. Dort zieht sie sich um und legt sich ins Bett, in dem sie direkt einschlaft. Angel Sam legt sich indem Moment in das Gras und guckt immer noch in die Sterne. Plötzlich sagt sie: ,,Denni ich vermisse dich so. Warum musstest du mich nur verlassen? Doch wie konnte ich auch nur so dumm sein, eigentlich bin ich es ja auch selber schuld. Wie konnte ich dich auch nur mit in diesen Kampf herein ziehen. Er hat dir dieses unheil angetan und nun bist du sein. Doch eins verspreche ich dir. Ich finde das Mädchen und werde sie von ihm befreien, damit sie nicht wie ich werde. Gut ich bin durch dich verändert worden, doch die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern. Ich vermisse dich so. Wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfühlt habe und ich meine ganzen Kräfte zurück erlangt habe werde ich dich erlösen. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich werde lange Trainieren, damit ich nicht nur meine Kräfte zurück bekomme, sondern auch noch Stärker werde. Dann sind wir wieder vereint und ich verspreche, dass ich dich danach räche. Ich töte ihn." Nach diesem Satz schläft Angel Sam auf dem Gras ein. 


	4. Die Überraschung

Kapitel 4: Die Überraschung Am nächsten Morgen muss Hermine Angelina wecken. ,,Hey Angelina, seht auf." ,,Was ist? Ach guten Morgen Hermine. Warum weckst du mich?" ,,Ich wecke dich, weil wir in drei Minuten beim Frühstück sein müssen. Angelina springt direkt auf und holt ihre Sachen. ,,Warum hast du heute eigentlich so lange geschlafen?" ,,Ich weis es nicht genau? Doch ich glaube wegen meinem Wunderschönen Traum." Angelina zieht sich an und geht mit Hermine im Schlepptau zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragt Hermine: ,,Wovon hast du den geträumt?" Angelina überlegt und antwortet nach langer Überlegung: ,,Ich habe von einer wunderschönen Jungen Frau geträumt. Die mir irgendwie so nah war, als würde ich sie kenn. Doch sie hat mich, dass beste war. Sie hat mich verstanden und war bald wie ich." Hermine lächelt und sagt, dass es ein wunderschöner Traum wäre. ,,Das stimmt, dieser Träum war wirklich wunderschön und ich hoffe, dass ich heute wieder von ihr Traum." ,,Das hoffe ich für dich auch." Die beiden erreichen die Große Halle und treten ein. Beide sagen: ,,Morgen ihr beiden." Die beiden grüßten zurück und Hermine setzt sich neben Ron, Angelina neben Harry. ,,Nochmals Morgen Harry." Flüstert sie ihm ins Ohr und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. ,,Morgen Angelina, hast du schon gehört, dass heute oder besser gleich, die Überraschung vorgestellt wird?" ,,Schön, dann können sich die anderen ja wieder freuen." ,,Stimmt, mich freut das genau so wenig wie dir." Die beiden musste, wegen ihrer gleichen Meinung und Gedanken lachen." Dumbledore redet gerade mit Professor McGonagall, als Plötzlich jemand sagt: ,,Guten Tag, Dumbledore ich bin da." Dumbledore dreht sich um sagt: ,,Ach guten Morgen. Sie kommen spät, aber egal. Schön, dass sie endlich eingetroffen sind. Professor." ,,Ja." ,,Darf ich ihnen meine Überraschung vorstellen." ,,Guten Tag, mein Name ist Professor McGonagall." ,,Guten Tag Professor McGonagall schon viel gutes von ihnen Gehört." Die beiden geben sich zur Begrüßung die Hand. Danach gehen alle drei zur Großen Halle. ,,Könnten sie Bitte noch draußen bleiben. Ich möchte sie erst ankündigen." ,,Natürlich Dumbledore." Dumbledore geht mit Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle und Professor McGonagall setzt sich an ihrem Platz. Dumbledore bleibt vor seinem Platz stehen und beginnt zu Reden. ,,Guten Morgen meine Schüler. Wie schon versprochen, habe ich eine Überraschung für euch. Es ist eine neue Lehrerin, die durch ihre Schwester sicher bekannt ist. Ihre Schwester ist die berühmte Schauspielerin und Sängerin Angelina de Coco." Alle außer Harry und Angelina klatschen, als Dumbledore seine Rede unterbricht. ,,Hey Angelina, wer ist Angelina de Coco?" ,,Keine Ahnung Harry. Ich habe noch nie von ihr gehört." ,,Hey Ron, wer ist Angelina de Coco?" ,,Das weist du nicht Harry? Sie ist die berühmteste Schauspielerin und Sängerin in der ganzen Zauberwelt." ,,Ruhe meine Schüler, auf jeden fall hat ihre Schwester, die ich schon sehr lange kenne mich gefragt, ob sie hier Unterrichten dürfte. Natürlich habe ich eingewilligt, weil sie eine der begabtesten Hexen ist und euch sicher gut Unterrichten wird. Sie ist zwar noch nicht gerade alt aber trotzdem Perfekt, für diesen Job. Nun möchte ich sie mal herein bitten." Sie tritt in den Saal ein und die meisten Jungen, auf jeden fall die Älteren, sagten, wie gut sie aussähe. ,,Das ist Angel Sam, das junge Mädchen, aus meinem Traum." Sagt sie zu den drein. Hermine sagt: ,,Sicher hast du Eingebungen." Angel bemerkt Angelina und lächelt sie nur an und geht zu Dumbledore. Dort bittet Dumbledore sie, dass sie sich erst mal vorstellen soll. ,,Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Angelina Samuel Jackson. Doch nennt mich einfach Angel Sam. Denn ich mag den Namen Angelina nicht gerade. Ich würde mich zu mindestens freuen." Bei ihrer Vorstellung lächelt sie die ganze Zeit. ,,Auf jeden fall ich heiße mit Nachnamen Jackson, weil es unser richtig Familien Name ist. Das wissen die meisten nämlich nicht. Denn keiner weis, dass meine Schwester schon zwei mal Verheiratet war, einmal mit... auch egal und später mit einem Herr de Coco. Gut dann könnt ihr Fragen an mich stellen, wenn ihr welche habt. Ja, Angelina." ,,Was machst du hier?" Sie lächelt wieder und antwortet: ,,Ich stelle mich gerade vor und möchte hier Unterrichten. Du mit den Roten Pullover." ,,Wie alt sind sie und sind sie noch Single?" ,,Nette fragt, also ich bin 17 Jahre alt und bin nur in gewissen sinne Single. Ja rechts neben ihm." ,,Müssten sie mit 17 nicht selber noch lernen?" Jetzt weis sie nicht wirklich was sie sagen soll, denn er hat recht. ,,Nun ja. eigentlich schon, aber ich war nie in einer Schule wie Hogwarts. Auch nicht auf einer Privatschule, sondern ich habe durch sehr viel Lesen und sehr viel... nun ja Praxis alles gelernt. Der Junge neben Angelina." ,,Warum sind sie nur in gewissen sinne Single?" ,,Weil es meinen Freund noch gibt, aber er nicht mehr er selber ist. Ich habe ihn, wegen meiner Dummheit verloren. Nun gut ich glaube, dass muss reichen. Ich will euch ja nicht von euren Frühstück abhalten." ,,Nein, nein Miss, wir haben doch noch so viel Fragen." Schreit ein Junge. ,,Wenn das so ist können wir diese Fragen ja noch nachher beantworten." Nun essen alle ihr Frühstück und gehen danach in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, weil heute Wochenende ist und nachher alle nach Hogsmead gehen. ,,Hey Angelina, Hermine hat mir von deinem Traum erzählt. Was dieses Mädchen, die junge Frau aus deinem Traum?" Angelina guckt Harry einige Zeit an und meint dann: ,,Sie war's, doch glaube ich nicht, dass die Begegnung mit ihr ein Traum war. Obwohl es mir heute morgen so vorkam. Harry ich möchte heute nicht nach Hogsmead mit kommen, ich will lieber einen Brief an meinen Vater schreiben. Ist das Okay, für dich, obwohl ich dir ein Butterbier versprochen habe." ,,Klar ist das Okay. Das holen wir halt nach. Doch ich muss jetzt gehen. Ron und Hermine warten schon. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag." ,,Ich dir auch, bis nachher." Harry rennt zu Ron und Hermine und verschwindet mit den beiden aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als alle anderen auch gegangen sind, setzt sie sich an einen Tisch und beginnt ihren Brief. Hey Vater danke für deinen wunderschönen und netten Brief. Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, du kennst mich nicht, also misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein. Ich habe meine Gesellschaft gewählt, ich brauche diesen Schleimbolzen nicht um gut zu sein. Was glaubst du eigentlich von mir, echt, dass ich mich mit ihm anfreunde du hast wohl einen Knall. Ach ja er heißt Draco. Merk dir das, damit du diesen totalen Wunderknaben nächstes mal richtig schreibst. Sonst könnte er noch sauer auf dich werden und das willst du doch nicht oder? Tja mich würde es freuen, denn verbist du schon, na ja, mein Vater. Doch das gibt dir noch lange nicht das recht, über mein Leben zu entscheiden. Ach ja ich habe eine total nettes Mädchen kennen gelernt. Sie ist in meinem alter und Unterrichtet uns und heißt Angelina Samuel Jackson. Ich verstehe mich einfach super mit ihr, weil sie meine Wellenlänge besitzt. Deine, dich hassende Tochter Angelina PS: Warum lebst du noch? Diesen Brief schickt sie direkt ab, damit mit dem Brief alle ihr schlechten Gedanken verfliegen. Danach geht sie wieder zum See, um bemeine Zaubersprüche zu verbreiten. Am See angekommen sitzt dort schon Angel Sam. ,,Guten Tag Angel, warum sind sie nicht in Hogsmead?" ,,Das selbe könnte ich dich auch fragen. Ich wollte noch nicht dort hin, sondern lieber alles langsam angehen." ,,Oh, ich wollte lieber einen Brief an meinen... na ja Vater schreiben. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Angel Sam nickt nur und Angelina setzt sich neben ihr hin. ,,Warum sitzt du hier eigentlich am See?" ,,Ich gucke mir gerne die Landschaft an und denke dabei an Denni. Und warum bist du hier hin gekommen?" ,,Weil ich... ich komm darauf noch mal zurück." Angelina grinst gerissen. ,,Irgendetwas hat dieses Mädchen zu verbergen, doch was?" Denkt Angel Sam. ,,Eigentlich möchte ich es ja gerne wissen, doch wenn du später noch mal drauf zurückkommst muss ich wohl warten." Angel Sam legt ihr wunderschönes Lächeln auf und sagt dann: ,,Du warst das mit dem Jungen oder?" ,,Nein, wie kommen sie darauf?" ,,Ich komme irgendwann noch mal darauf zurück. Hey guck nicht so. Das sollte ein Scherz sein." 


	5. Das Leben

Kapitel 5: Angel Sam Leben ,,Ich weis. Sie haben mir doch gestern gesagt, dass ihr Freund Denni Tod sei." ,,Ja und?" ,,Heute morgen sagten sie aber das er zwar noch lebt, aber nicht mehr er selbst ist." Sie lächelt und denkt nach. Was soll sie jetzt sagen? ,,Nun ja eigentlich könnte man sagen er ist Tod, aber nicht so Tod, dass er nicht wieder Wiederbelebt werden kann. Denn er ist durch meinen Fehler in ,,seine" Hände geraten und wurde von ihm Verzaubert und ist jetzt sein." ,,Was für einen Fehler haben sie denn gemacht und weshalb entzaubern sie ihn nicht einfach?" ,,Langsam wirst du ganz schön neugierig, doch eine beantworte ich dir noch. Ich kann ihn erst mal noch nicht entzaubern, weil ich meine Kraft verloren habe." ,,Und wir bekommst du deine Kräfte wieder?" ,,Ich weis es nicht genau. Ich muss einfach sehr viel Trainieren und das mache ich." Eigentlich möchte Angelina Angel noch bedeutend mehr fragen stellen, doch sie lässt es lieber und beguckt mit ihr die Landschaft. ,,Angelina was hast du eigentlich vor Hogwarts gemacht?" ,,Ich... ähm... nun ja ich war... ." ,,Schon gut, ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so schwer fällt." ,,Was hast du vor Denni gemacht? Du hast ja mal gesagt, dass er dich verändert hat." ,,Stimmt er hat mich verändert. Hast du denn auch Zeit? Es ist nämlich sicher nicht gerade kurz." Angelina nickt und meint: ,,Ja Angel Sam, ich habe sehr viel Zeit." ,,Gut, dann beginne ich mal. Meine Familie, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen kann, war nicht gerade klein. Mein Opa, der einzige der mir je nah war und für mich da war, hatte in seinen jungen Jahren ein großes Haus gebaut. In dem hat sich jeder unserer ,,Familie" ein quittiert, außer ich. Denn mein Opa war so nett und hat alles geliebt, sein Haus, die Natur, seine Frau, die ich wegen meiner ,,Familie" nie kennen gelernt habe. Er liebt alles außer die ,,Familie"." ,,Was hat deine Familie denn mit deiner Oma gemacht?" ,,Genau weis ich das nicht, doch mein Opa hat mir mal erzählt, dass sie meine Oma zum Wahnsinn getrieben haben. Sie war nichts mehr, außer eine Lebende Leiche. Sie habe ihre Seele zerstört, sie habe Oma kaputt gemacht." ,,Wer zählt denn alles zu deiner Familie?" ,,Alle, wirklich alle, Kusinen, Kossangs, wo von ich wirklich viele habe, meine sehr vielen Onkels und Tanten, die Geschwister von meinem Opa, meine Eltern, deren Verwandte, meine Schwester und viele mehr. Ich habe mich bei meinem Opa nie richtig wohl gefühlt, weil alle da waren und ich keinen von den mochte, doch sie mich auch nicht. Ich war ihnen zu außergewöhnlich, zu nervig einfach. Außerdem war ich sauer auf sie, weil sie meine Oma auf dem gewissen hatten. Zwar kannte ich sie nicht, doch ich hörte viele wunderbare Geschichten von meinem Opa über sie." ,,Aber du sagtest du wärst immer alleine gewesen. Wie kann das bei einem so großen Familien stand sein und außerdem hattest du doch deinen Opa." ,,Ich hatte einen Opa, bis ich sechs war. Ich habe nie in dem Haus gewohnt, wie auch. Keiner mochte mich und sie haben mich auch nie herein gelassen. Ich war nur einmal in dem Haus drin und das war vor Opas Tod. Alle sind nach Hawaii geflogen und ich bin zum ersten mal in das Haus herein gegangen. Dort habe ich dann meinem Opa tot aufgefunden. Ich wusste direkt wer es war und warum er gestorben ist. Es war genau wie bei meiner Oma. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es ihn auch erwischen wird." ,,Warum hast du dann nichts gemacht?" ,,Was sollte ich denn tun? Ich habe dauernd mit ihm geredet und gesagt er soll abhauen. Doch er konnte sein Lebenswerk, in dem er so lange gewohnt hat und er die schönsten Tag mit seiner Frau verbracht hat nicht einfach verlassen. Er meinte immer er muss das Haus beschützen. Ich wusste nie was er damit meinte, doch ein Jahr nach seinem Tod habe ich es herausgefunden. Sie haben sein Lebenswerk kaputt gemacht. Ich war so sauer auf alle, dass ich alle verflucht habe. Außer meine Schwester, weil sie auf meinem Opa aufgepasst hat, doch konnte sie ihn genau so wenig, wie ich retten." ,,Wo hast du eigentlich gewohnt?" ,,In einem kleinen Bunker, in dem Oma, mit ihrer Familie gewohnt hat. Jetzt, da Opa Tod war, musste ich mich selber versorgen. Denn meine ,,Familie" war nicht meine Familie, sie hat sich einen Dreck um mich geschert. Ich bin noch einmal, bevor alle nach Russland abhauen, zu meiner Schwester gegangen. Man glaubt es kaum, sie war Schwanger und besaß eine Tochter, doch sie hat sie hat sie an... ich kannst nicht sagen. Meine Schwester hat genau wie andere 1000 Mütter ihr Baby an Voldemort abgegeben. Ich wusste nicht, wie sie das nur machen konnte. Ich habe mir geschworen sie zusuchen. Doch bis heute habe ich sie nicht gefunden. Doch ich fühle es, dass sie ein Kind von den 40 ist, die als seine Töchter noch Leben." ,,Er hat so viele Töchter?" ,,Ja ungefähr, vielleicht sogar mehr. Doch das komische ist, er hat wirklich eine Tochter. Das habe ich auf meiner Suche festgestellt und das ist die Tochter von meiner Schwester." ,,Oh man." ,,Auf jeden fall musste ich mir einen Job suchen, ich war zwar erst 6 oder 7 Jahre alt, aber was sollte ich tun? Ein Kind war ich nie, Wie auch? Ich war als ich 1 Jahr alt war schon erwachsen und musste mich selbst versorgen." ,,Warum suchst du seine Tochter überhaupt?" ,,Weil ich sie vor im Retten will. Sie soll nicht so wie ich mit 6 werden, sondern soll noch ein normales Leben führen. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? -Ach ja, auf jeden fall, habe ich dann einen Job, als Killer angenommen, weil ich nie fröhlich war und nur hass fühlte, war ich perfekt für den Job. Außerdem habe ich sehr viel gelesen und bin durch Praxis die beste geworden." ,,Dann bist du die Verrätern?" ,,Ja, woher kennst du mich?" ,,Sag ich nach deiner Geschichte, doch ich wollte dich immer mal treffen. Du bist die beste Zauberin, die es überhaupt gab und geben wird. Dich kann keiner besiegen, ich kann so viel von dir lernen. Doch erzähl weiter." ,,Klar, erst war ich, bei Dickie beschäftigt, danach, mit 12 Jahren, hat mich Voldemort entdeckt, weil ich halt die größt bin. Das fand ich als super Gelegenheit, um das Kind zufinden. Ich habe alle meine Aufträge super ausgeführt und immer mehr Kinder von Voldemort kennen gelernt, doch sie war nicht dabei. Eigentlich komisch, weil er immer meinte, dass diese Kinder alle waren. Doch ich wusste immer, dass drei Kinder fehlen. Wieso er sie mir verschwieg, weis ich nicht genau, doch eine von den dreien ist sie." ,,Was machst du dann in Hogwarts?" ,,Alle drei sind hier. Und ich fühle, dass du eine von ihnen bist." ,,Ich." Schreit Angelina. ,,Ja du bist eine von ihnen, doch nun weiter. Ich war in immer treu, die treuste, weil ich mich gut fühlte. Denn was anderes als Gefühl kannte ich halt nicht. Ich war voller hass und habe sogar Freunde aus unseren Reihen umgebracht, weil mir ihr Gesicht nicht passte oder sie gute Gefühle hatten. Doch wenn ich richtig nachdenke, war ich nur neidisch auf sie, doch auch sauer, weil sie unserem Meister nicht mit Ganzen Herzen dienten." ,,Aber du hast doch liebe verspürt. Du hattest deinen Großvater." ,,Ja, ich hatte meinen Großvater, doch es tat mir weh, wie er gequält wurde und dadurch entfand ich hass. Außerdem habe ich immer nur durch seine Geschichten mehr hass verspürt. Doch genau deshalb bin ich die größte geworden und konnte trotzdem meine Liebenden nicht beschützen." Angel Sam beginnt zu weinen, doch erzählt sie weiter. ,,Voldemort hatte aber trotz das ich so treu war, angst vor mir gehabt, weil ich die einzige war und wieder bin, die ihn für immer besiegen kann. Gut dieser Junger, der in überlebt hat, gibt es auch noch, doch er wird nie die Macht besitzen in entgültig zu besiegen. Trotz das er Angst vor diesem Jungen hatte, durfte ich in nie eliminieren. Früher war ich sauer auf ihn deswegen, doch heute bin ich froh nicht noch etwas zerstört zu haben." ,,Was hättest du zerstört?" ,,Die Hoffnung der Menschen. Alle glauben an ihn und wenn jetzt auch noch er stirbt ist die ganze Hoffnung und die Traume der Menschen zunichte. Weil er auch Angst vor mir hatte, hat er einen Diener hinter mir her schnüffeln lassen. Erst wusste ich nicht was das soll und bin zu Voldemort hingegangen, um zu erfahren, wieso er das macht, vertraute er mir etwa nicht? Diese Endscheidung, dass zu machen, war bis jetzt sein einziger Fehler gewesen. Denn ich habe in danach gehasst, da ich in vertraut habe und irgendwie hoffte, dass er mein Vater wäre. In dieser Zeit hatte ich sogar vergessen nach dem Mädchen zu suchen." ,,Aber ich kann das Mädchen nicht sein." ,,Wieso meinst du das, du bist eine der drei Töchter von im. Alle heißen Angelina, also warum meinst du, dass du das Mädchen nicht sein kannst?" ,,Weil ich bald 18 werde und damit älter bin als du." ,,Das seit ihr drei alle. Ich bin erst 17, gut, doch was soll das heißen? Meine Schwester ist bedeutend älter als ich und war ehr Schwanger als meine Mutter. Doch wollte sie ihr Kind nicht in diesem Irrenhaus aufwachsen lassen und hat das Kind zu seinem Vater gegeben. Keiner weis das sie Schwanger war, außer mir. Sie hat es mir gesagt, weil sie gesehen hat wie es mir geht und dachte dabei an dich. Weil sie glaubt, dass es dir bei ihm nicht anders gehen kann. Sie hat mich bebeten das Kind zu finden." ,,Sie hat ihr Kind wegen eurer Familie weggegeben?" ,,Ja, sie glaubte es sei besser für das Mädchen und ich glaube sie hat recht. Angelina konnte sich gut gegen die Familie wären, doch das Kind genau so wenig wie ich und nachher wäre sie genau so geworden wie ich. Ich bin immer noch voller Hass, dass wird bei mir nicht weggehen, doch habe ich auch glück erfahren und kann dadurch mein wahres ich unterdrücken." ,,Das hoffe ich für dich wirklich. So wie du jetzt bist gefällst du mir, denn du verstrahlst soviel wärme. Langsam glaube ich sogar, dass ich nicht der schrecken der Welt bin, doch trotzdem macht es mir Spaß böses zu verbreiten und du hattest Recht, ich habe Draco verzaubert. Doch jetzt erzähl weiter." ,,Das war ein guter Zauber und mir gefällt das Produkt. Als ich gehört hab, dass dieser Snape in nicht zurück verwandeln konnte wusste ich, dass nur eine von euch dreien in verzaubert hat. Also gut weiter geht es. Ich habe ihn gehasst und habe ihn Rache geschworen, doch war er meine Familie und ich wusste auch wenn ich jetzt wegrenne komme ich wieder zurück. Und das stimmte Leider auch, aber zu vor mit ungefähr 15/16 Jahren, bin ich weggerannt um mir erst mal klar zu werden, was eigentlich mit mir los ist. Wir waren alle Verbrecher, also was kann man erwarten? -Nichts als Intrige und hinterliest. Ich erinnerte mich auch wieder dran, was mein Opa mir mal gesagt hat. ,,Mein Engel du lebst in einer Welt, wo das Böse durch Gutes immer Stärker wird. Denk daran und entscheide dich richtig. Denk dabei nicht an die Zukunft oder Vergangenheit, sondern nur an dich. Dir kann keiner helfen." ,,Was meinte er damit?" ,,Früher habe ich ihn bei diesen Satz immer für Verrückt gehalten, doch er hatte Recht. Er meinte damit man kann sich auf niemanden verlassen, außer an sich und man soll sich schnell Endscheiden, weil dein Leben davon abhängen kann. Dabei darfst du dich aber nicht an deine Ängste aus der Vergangenheit denken und nicht über die Zukunft nachdenken, sondern einfach nur nach seinen eigenen Ich leben. Mein Opa war klug und ich weis, dass er Recht hat und ich mich langsam entscheiden muss. Jetzt fragt bitte nicht was ich entscheiden muss, ich muss es einfach. Es fällt mir zwar schwer, diese Endscheidung zu treffen, weil ich weis, dass ich dabei den kürzeren zieh." Für einen Augenblick herrscht still, dann fragt Angelina: ,,Wieso fällt dir eine Endscheidung schwer?" ,,Es ist nicht eine Endscheidung sondern die Endscheidung. Wie soll ich das erklären? Nein warte, ich glaube ein paar Geheimnisse sollte jeder haben und genauso ein paar offene Fragen." ,,Ach bitte." ,,Es fällt mir schwer darüber zureden, doch... . Also gut, ich muss mich entscheiden, ob ich Denni befreien will und damit zu Voldemort zurück kehre. Aber das würde mir Denni nie verzeihen, weil ich mich dann ausliefere und ich wieder Ich werde. Gut daran wäre führ mich nichts schlechtes, aber für die Welt und das Mädchen. Jedoch würde ich dann auch das Mädchen in stich lassen und dann hätte ich den Wunsch meiner Schwester nicht erfühlt. Doch könnte ich auch das Mädchen suchen, aber dann wäre Denni vielleicht verloren. Natürlich könnte ich auch meine Kraft verbessern und Voldemort besiegen. Dann brauchte keiner mehr in der Zaubererwelt angst vor in haben." ,,Dann mach das doch, damit hilfst du jeden, sogar mir. Denn dann wäre ich genauso frei wie alle andern." ,,Das ist nicht so einfach, zu mindestens nicht für mich. Denn dann hätte ich mich selber verraten, weil ich dann nicht mehr der wäre der ich bin. Nämlich der hass in Person. Außerdem würde ich dann Opa verraten, weil er immer meinte man soll sich selber treu bleiben und auch damit zufrieden sein und das wäre ich. Ich bin nicht das komische nett Mädchen, dass du hier siehst. Ich wurde nur fürs erste verändernd, doch nicht endgültig, zu mindestens nicht für mich." ,,Das ist schwer. Ich glaube jetzt bin ich dran, also... ." ,,Warte ich will es gar nicht mehr wissen. Meine Vergangenheit reicht mir als Wissens stand. Ich hoffe du hast bei den morgigen Wettbewerb glück. Ich verabschiede mich dann mal. Bleib sauber." Angel Sam erhebt sich und lauft aufs Schloss zu. 


	6. Der Wettbewerb

Kapitel: 6 Der Wettbewerb ,,Irgendwie eine komische Person." Denkt sich Angelina, als sie Angel Sam zum Schloss gehen sieht. Doch durch diese Geschichte von ihr bekommt Angelina Zweifel, ob sie Harry wirklich ermorden soll. Nach einiger Zeit des Nachdenkens, geht auch sie zum Schloss zurück. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, kommt ihr direkt Harry entgegen. ,,Angelina, wo warst du? Wir haben uns sorgen gemacht." ,,Am See. Wo sind Hermine und Ron?" ,,Ach schon im Bett. Ich müsste noch Hausaufgaben machen." Die beiden setzten sich an einen freien Tisch und helfen sich gegenseitig bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Nachdem diese beendet sind trennen sich die beiden und gehen in den Schlafsaal. Am nächsten Morgen ist Angelina wieder mal die erste, die aus ihrem Saal auf ist. Sie zieht sich an und weckt Hermine, damit sie mit zum Frühstück kommt. ,,Was ist denn?" ,,Aufstehen Hermine. Ich habe Hunger." ,,Und was geht das mich an?" ,,Hey." Angelina zieht ihr die Bettdecke weg und wirft mit Kissen nach ihr, bis sich Hermine Endschloßen hat mit Angelina zum Frühstück zu gehen. In der Großen Halle ist der weilen schon sehr viel Betrieb, den ab heute morgen geht der Wettbewerb los, um Draco die menschliche Ratte wieder zu entzaubern. Die beiden Mädels gehen langsam die Treppen runter zur Großen Hallen und Unterhalten sich über den Wettbewerb. ,,Angelina welchen Zauber versuchst du um Draco zu entzaubern?" ,,Denn Gottes Erlöser und welchen versuchst du?" ,,Einen uralten Ratten Zauber mit Namen Golio." Im Esssaal ist schon großes Gerangel, den jeder will der erste sein der Draco entzaubert, damit ihr Wunsch erfühlt wird. Angelina geht noch kurz am Lehrertisch vorbei um Angel Sam zu begrüßen: ,,Morgen Angel Sam." ,,Ach guten Morgen Angelina." Angel Sam bittet sie Einstück näher zu kommen und flüstert ihr ins Ohr: ,,Und weist du wie du ihn entzaubertst?" Angelina antwortet: ,,Nein, ich habe keinen schimmer." Angel Sam ist ganz entsetzt: ,,Wie du kannst ihn ver-, aber nicht entzaubern?" ,,Ja." Angelina geht zum Tisch der Gryffindors zu Hermine. Beide essen gemütlich und gucken sich den Tumult in der Großen Halle, mit freudigen Gesichtern zu. ,,Morgen ihr beiden." Sagt Harry und setzt sich neben Angelina. Hermine fragt verwundert: ,,Wo ist Ron?" Harry überlegt noch mal, was Ron noch mal gesagt hatte: ,,Ach er wollte noch üben. Das glaube ich zu mindestens." Nun greift auch Harry kräftig zu, bis Ron kommt. Das Frühstück geht so langsam dem ende zu. Plötzlich erhebt sich Dumbledore und bittet um ruhe. ,,Guten Morgen meine Schüler. Ihr wisst alle was heute führ ein großer Tag ist und wir wollen auch direkt beginnen. Professor McGonagall wird einen nach den anderen aufrufen und ihr kommt nach vorne. Dann sagt ihr uns erst mal, warum ihr diesen Zauber ausgesucht habt und versucht es dann. Es dürfen auch Zauber doppelt genommen werden." McGonagall steht auf und bittet Draco sich auf einen Hocker vor dem Lehrerpult zu setzen. ,,Ich beginne mit Ravenclaw. Miss Alanis!" Sie tritt hervor und sagt: ,,Ich benutze den Aladdin Zauber, weil er Glückbringen soll und Traume war werden lässt. ALADDIN DEDE LA SESE." Doch bis auf ein paar blaue Schleier passierte nichts. Dumbledore bedankt sich sehr und sagt, dass dieser Zauber gut gedacht war. ,,Mister Aolo!" Er tritt hervor und sagt: ,,Ich werde den Dalada Zauber benutzen, weil er Kranke heilen kann. ..." Auch seiner funktioniert nicht und auch keiner aus seinem Haus. ,,Nun nehme ich die Hufflepuffs dran. Mister Polo" Er schreite heran und sagt: ,,Ich weis leider keinen." Angel Sam beginnt zu sprechen: ,,Dennis kennst du denn keinen Zauber der dir jemals Glück gebracht hat? Du hast in deinen Leben doch immer so viel Glück, also versuch doch einfach einen, der dir besonders wichtig ist." Dennis schaut auf und sagt: ,,Doch ich weis einen. Mein Großvater hatte immer einen so gerne benutzt, weil er die Natur liebte. HALULA GOTT DES WINDES UND DER SONNE BITTE ERHÖRE MEIN FLEHEN UND LASS DRACO SICH WIEDER SEHEN." Ganz plötzlich wurde sein Auge wieder normal, aber nur für ein paar Sekunden." ,,Siehst du Dennis es hat doch für kurze Zeit geklappt, glaube einfach an dich." Dennis geht lächelnd von der Bühne. ,,Miss Gans!" Sie kommt auf die Bühne und fängt direkt an: FLATTER DER GANS." Sie ging schnell wieder. ,,Danke für die Vorstellung, Miss Klein!" Doch sie ist nicht da. ,,Wo ist Miss Klein?" Ein Junge seht auf und sagt: ,,Meine Schwester ist nach Hause gefahren, das Zaubern war nichts für sie." ,,Mister Klein!" Der Junge geht zum Lehrertisch und sagt: ,,Ich will den Sele Zauber probieren. Sele lale redu dula." Wieder passiert nichts und auch wieder bei keinen des Hauses. ,,Nun kommen sie Slytherin Leute. Mister Malfoy sie dürfen sich selber entzaubern." ,,Sehr witzig, machen sie weiter." Sagt Snape. ,,Mister Goyle!" Er watschelt und sagt: ,,Mein Boss sagt ich soll den Kammerjäger Zauber nehmen. Halo do de flour Ratte." Nix, wieder nix und da auch nix. ,,Zu letzt die Gryffindors." Am Tisch dieser bricht nun das Geplapper an und man spürt nun richtig die Spannung, die an jeden Tischen ausbricht. ,,Hermine Granger!" Sie tritt hervor und berichtet: ,,Ich nehme den alten Ratten Zauber Golio, weil er halt etwas mit Ratten zu tun hat und diesen dann vielleicht merken, dass er nicht zu den Ratten gehört. Gut das stimmt eigentlich, aber... ." Plötzlich bricht lautes Gelächter aus. ,,...Golio de resparo." Doch sie hat sich vertan und geht auf ihren Platz zurück. Es kommen noch einige, bis endlich Ron dran kommt. ,,Ähm, ich habe den Lokus Zauber aus gewählt, weil er zu ihm passt, lokusibus reparus." Plötzlich ist er für circa eine Minute ein Klo und Professor McGonagall drückt ihm eine Strafarbeit auf. ,,Aber wieso, dass war halt eine Nebenwirkung." Doch sie lässt sich nicht um stimmen und er muss nun halt eine Strafarbeit über 20 Pergamente über das Thema Wie wähle ich einen Zauber aus, ohne auf meine Brüder zu hören? Das fanden seine Brüder und seine Freunde sehr witzig. Danach sind nun seine Brüder dran, doch wie schon erwarten war, war das eine totale Katastrophe. Danach waren wieder einige andere dran, bis Neville dran kommt. Er steht auf und sucht sein Blatt, da er seinen Spruch wie immer nicht merken kann. Nach einige Zeit des Suchens hat er seinen Zettel gefunden und tritt nach vorne. ,,Ich habe ähm nun ja ich habe denn ähm nun ja ich habe mir halt gedacht ähm der nun ja ähm Lotus de Gamus Zauber würde gut ähm passen, weil nun ja ich meine ähm ich habe es vergessen." Wieder brach großes gelächter aus. ,,RUHE." Schreit Angel Sam. ,,Glaubt ihr nicht, dass er es schon schwer genug hat? Jetzt lasst ihn doch einfach mal machen. Fahre bitte fort Neville." Er sammelt sich wieder und spricht seinen Zauberspruch, doch bei diesem Gestotter hat er nicht funktioniert. Nun Kommen wieder einige und dann war Harry dran, doch auch sein erlösungsversuch war nicht erfolg reich, doch so wirklich hatte er das auch nicht vor. Danch war nun als letzte Hoffnung Angelina dran und alle Hoffnungen lagen nun auf ihr. Sie steht langsam auf und betrachtet auf ihrem Weg die ganzen Schüler, die sie nun anstarren. Der Weg ist ihr noch nie so lang vorgekommen, wie jetzt. Das kann aber auch daher kommen, da sie keinen Zauber vorbereitet hat. Kurz vor dem Lehrerpult bleibt sie stehen und starrt Dumbledore an, der gerade auf gestanden ist. ,,Ihr wisst alle das die Schüler, bis eine, alle gescheitert sind und nun unsere Hoffnungen, auf Miss Riddle liegen, deshalb hoffe ich in ständig, dass sie es schafft." ,,Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss sie in täuschen. Ich kenne keinen Zauberspruch, der uns hier helfen kann." ,,Das glaubst du Angelina, aber denk mal nach kennst du keinen, der vielleicht helfen könnte? Oder eine bitte an Gott oder den Teufel. Du musst es versuchen, obwohl du ihn hasst, du musst es versuchen." Das sprach Angle Sam. Nun denkt Angelina nach welcher Zauber könnte ihr hier helfen und was hatte sie noch einmal gesagt? (,,Draco werde weicher, als der Ozean. Werde nett und sehe aus wie die mieseste Ratte der Galaxie. Ich bitte euch Götter verflucht ihn. Lala lu, de le ka wu.") Nach einigen Übehrlegungen sagt sie: ,,Ich kenn immer noch keinen Gegenzauber, aber gute wünsche für sein neues leben." Draco fleht: ,,Bitte Versuchs." ,,Ok, Oh heiligen Götter erhört mein Leiden und mein Flehen, bitte lass Draco sich wieder sehen." Doch es passiert nicht. ,,Ich danke dir trotzdem." Alle in der Großen Halle glaubten ihren Ohren nicht, was hat Draco gerade gesagt? ,,Professor, muss ich nun für immer so bleiben?" Alle am Lehrertisch überlegten, außer Angel Sam, da sie die Lösung ja kannte. Doch nicht nur Draco war auf die Antwort gespannt, sondern auch alle in der Großen Halle. Dumbledore berichtet: ,,Ich habe nun einige Zeit überlegt und mir fiel auf, dass wir eine Schülerin übersehen haben." Schülerin? In allen Gesichtern war nun ein Großes Fragezeichen. ,,Na Angelina Samuel Jackson." ,,Ich? Aber ich bin keine Schülerin." Dumbledore lächelt nun: ,,Doch eine Schülerin, die nie eine war und nun Lehrer spielt." ,,Ich will nicht." Nun hört er auf zu lächeln und antwortet streng: ,,Bitte machen sie es." Angel Sam steht auf und steht um ihn drei her gezauberte Kerzen auf, auf dem das Zeichen des Teufel drauf steht. Sie zündet sie an und alle sind gespannt und geschockt zu gleich. Warum das Zeichen des Teufels? ,,Oh Herr, oh mein Herr die Qualen sind groß, doch klautest du sie aus den Herzen, weil du einen wünsch einer unwissenden erfühltest. OH MEIN HERR ERHÖRE MICH LASS IHN LOS UND SEHE DIE KOMMENDEN QUALEN bitte oh Herr unser Gott der Teufel." Es klappte, doch alle waren von der beschörung geschockt. ,,Ich sachte doch ich will nicht." Sie geht in ihr Zimmer. 


	7. eine info an euch, die leser bitte lesen

Hey, wie findet ihr nun meine geschichte? Wenn ihr wollt das ich weiter schreibe, dann schreibt mir doch einfach mal und wenn nicht dann lasst es einfach.  
  
DANKE  
  
oob 


End file.
